


Hey, Erwin

by petrichor_irino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_irino/pseuds/petrichor_irino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Erwin? Can we have a small talk before we depart?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Erwin

* * *

 

“Hey, Erwin?”  
“Yes, Levi?”  
“Does everybody know what happened?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ah. They must think I’m weak, huh?”  
“No.”  
“I’m weak.”  
“No, you’re very strong- the strongest in fact.”  
“I don’t know if that’s the truth.”  
“It is.”  
“Is it?”  
“It is.”  
“I see… You seem pretty calm.”  
“Do I?”  
“You do.”  
“I’m not; I’m in a state of panic.”  
“Yet you have that same damn poker face as always.”  
“Would you rather I cry?”  
“… No.”  
“Then I won’t cry.”  
“Would you cry?”  
“I would.”  
“Hmm. I don’t want to see you cry; I’d never be able to see you as a man again.”  
“You wouldn’t?”  
“No. I’d view you as a weak crybaby.”  
“I see. I won’t cry.”  
“Hey, Erwin?”  
“Yes, Levi?”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you love me?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Don’t answer my question with a question, you old man.”  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“The truth.”  
“The truth?”  
“Do you love me?”  
“… I love you very much.”  
“Ah…”  
“I don’t think I’ve seen you smile before.”  
“That so? I don’t think I’ve had many reasons to smile.”  
“Do you love me?”  
“I love you.”  
“I’m glad.”  
“I’m sorry that this happened.”  
“It was my fault.”  
“Don’t blame yourself.”  
“You don’t think I was careless?”  
“I don’t. Why would I?”  
“Levi…”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Levi…?”  
“I didn’t mean f-for this to happen.”  
“H-hey now. Don’t cry.”  
“Yea.”  
“Please don’t cry…”  
“You’re crying too, dumbass.”  
“Hmm…”  
“Hey, Erwin?”  
“Yes, Levi?”  
“Will you come see me soon?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you promise?”  
“Give me a few months. I promise”  
“It’s time to go.”  
“Now?”  
“Yea, it’s time.”  
“Oh…”  
“Kiss me…”  
“. . .”  
“. . .”  
“I’ll miss that.”  
“Perverted old man.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Goodbye.”  
“Levi?”  
“. . .”  
“Levi…”  
“. . .”  
“I love you…”

* * *

 

 **Name:** Levi Ackerman  
 **Age:** Unknown  
 **Time of Death:** 22:41 Nov 3  
 **Cause of Death:** In the attempt to shield Erwin Smith the subject received several lacerations, dislocation of the spine, paralysis below the waist, and bleeding in the brain.

 

 **Name:** Erwin Smith  
 **Age:** Unknown  
 **Time of Death:** 0:12 Jan 16  
 **Cause of Death:** Natural Death - Unknown


End file.
